The Art of Strip
by LovelessRitsuka
Summary: Soubi's a rich and mystrious artist. Ritsuka's a cold and seductive stripper. What happenes when Soubi begins to lust for an underage stripper? RitsukaxSoubi Future M....
1. Clubbing, you say?

-**The Art of Strip**

**-Clubbing, you say?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Loveless, or else Ritsuka would SO have gotten laid in episode nine!**

**-LovelessRitsuka**

* * *

"Sou-chan!" A femine looking man with short blond hair and too many piercing for his own goof shouted. He glared at the man in front of him, who appeared to be completely unaware of his existence.

"SOU-what is it Kio?" Kio close his mouth and stared at his friend. His "friend" was Agatsuma Soubi. The "Agatsuma Soubi," of course, everyone knew who HE was…at least anyone who mattered.

You see, Kio and Soubi were artists, the only difference was that Soubi was famous for his art AND his money. Yes, his money.

You see…the Agatsuma family had a long line of famous artists, so famous they became billionaires by selling their art to rich people who were willing to pay obscene amounts of money for an "Agatsuma" original.

Agatsuma Haruko and his wife Shizuka were brilliant artists themselves and continued to increase their fortune. Haruko, a talented sculptor, and Shizuka, a dazzling oil painter. Their son, Soubi, learned much about the importance of art to the family from his loving parents.

Unfortunately, fate was not as kind to him.

Shortly after Soubi turned nineteen and his fame had already reached the other side of the earth…his parents died. They died in a plane accident, going back home to their villa in Italy after visiting their son.

The strange was…although Soubi had always been close to them, he seemed not the least bit disturbed by their death, despite how devastated their friend and art colleagues had been.

But not Soubi, he seemed calm and relaxed whenever his parents were mentioned.

Strange……

Anyhow, being the only heir to the Haruko and Shizuka, Soubi received all their billions along with property and possessions. But, that didn't matter…

Not to Soubi at least.

"SOU-CHAN!" He heard another yell and returned to reality. "Gomen Kio, what is it?" Kio's face was pink from screaming, yet he managed to calm down.

"Ne Sou-chan, you've been acting weird lately…what's up?" Soubi stared at his friend, a reassuring smile on his face as he removed strands of blond hair from his face revealing dazzling ocean blue eyes. (_Soubi has blue eyes, ok? Want proof? Watch all of the anime several times like I did.)_

"I'm fine Kio, you're just imagining things." Kio was doubtful, no matter how "fine" Soubi he looked; he could tell friend was bluffing. After all, they'd known each other since freshman year…in high school!

Kio shook his head, arms crossed and eyes closed in annoyance. "Ok, Sou-chan…be that way. If you're "fine" that means we can go clubbing tonight right?" Soubi groaned, he didn't like going to clubs…at least not anymore.

You see, a while back, shortly after his parent's death, he'd begun dating someone. He could still remember his name…and his funeral.

Aoyagi Seimei, the seventeen year old love of his life. Seimei had loved going clubbing, oh yes he had. Seimei didn't like fire though, he remembered the lovely night when he confessed his fear of flames devouring him as he experienced a long painful death.

That's exactly how Seimei died…in flames.

His body had been found in his younger brother's elementary school classroom. Je had only seen his brother once, at the funeral. The boy's eyes had been cold, fresh tears slipping down his cheeks.

What was his name…

Seimei had talked about him a lot of course. He truly loved his brother; so much even Soubi sometimes felt a pang of jealousy towards his beloved's brother.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Soubi's thoughts were interrupted by an annoyed voice. Soubi turned to his friend, sighing in defeat. "Alright you win, when shall we go?"

Kio grinned, "hmmm…well I have to go and get ready…say around eightish?" Soubi nodded, "sounds good, I'll pick you up then?" Kio picked up his bag and began exiting the room, "you better," he said before closing the door.

Soubi sighed shaking his head. He leaned back against the place white wall and closed his eyes.

This is gonna be a long night….

* * *

-**Alright! Soooo what did you think? Review PLZ…**

**-Yea…so anyways, I already wrote the first 4 chapters of this story. I just need to type them. I was really bored in the car one day and this came to my head so yea…I wrote and now I'm paying the price by typing everything…but hey it's worth it!**

**-I'll update soon, and by soon I mean probably today. **


	2. Destiny's Underground

**-Chapter 2**

**-Destiny's Underground**

**-LovelessRitsuka**

* * *

"Sou-chan, you're late!" Soubi stepped out of his limo, letting out a sigh, "Kio…it's only 8:05." Kio pouted and hopped into the limo, followed by his rich friend.

After they got comfortable, Soubi asked the obvious question, "where to?" Kio's answer came in exactly 0.000002 seconds. "destinysunderground."

Soubi raised an eyebrow, "excuse me?" "Sorry, Destiny's Underground, it's a new club for 21 and over." Soubi nodded, "Kira-chan, you heard that?"

The driver, Kira, turned his head and smiled at him, "yup, we'll be there in a few Soubi-Sama!" The car stared to move while Kio stared at the back of Kira's head.

Since when did an employee have the right to call Soubi by his first name! Kio felt a spark of jealousy, knowing Kira was far more attractive than himself. Yamato Kira, an amethyst –eyed boy with chocolate brown hair and a femine figure with a cute face to match!

"Kio, exactly what's this Destiny's Underground like?" Kio pushed away his thoughts of the driver and faced his friend. "Oh! It's been open for awhile now, Sou-chan! It's really cool, there are several rooms to the place…heck it's half as big as your mansion!"

Soubi nodded, "uh huh, so what's the atmosphere like?" Kio's face turned a light pink as it appeared he recalled something, "well…there's a huge dance area, and that is very RAVE theme, there's a bar, a long room with couches and table for people to relax, along with a restaurant and…," Kio's face became a deeper pink as he trailed off, unable to finish his sentence.

Soubi raise an eyebrow, suspicion in his eyes, "Kio, what else does the club have?" Kio stared at his friend straight in the eye, "well, they installed an extra room for "dance entertainment.""

Soubi nodded, "strippers right?" Kio nodded in response, "yeah…you're okay with that though right?" Soubi lit a cigarette and began to smoke, "yeah…I don't really mind," he answered as the car stopped.

Kira turned around to face his boss. "We're here Soubi-sama! Would you like me to stay or shall I pick you up later?" Soubi met the grinning boy's gaze, "that's okay, Kira-chan, take the rest of the night off. I'll take a cab home later."

Kira frowned, a concerned look on his cute face. "You sure Soubi-sama? I really don't mind coming back." Soubi shook his head; a warm smile graced his lips, "trust me, its fine. I wouldn't want you tired tomorrow…and by the looks of things we probably won't be back for awhile," he added, noticing Kio's annoyed and impatient look.

"Hurry up!" The impatient blond yelled. Kira smiled gratefully at his boss, "thanks Soubi-sama, see you tomorrow!"

Soubi and Kio stepped out of the car as Soubi waved good-bye to his driver. "Hmph! You know, you shouldn't let an employee call you by your first name!"

Soubi watched the limo drive out of sight. "I don't mind, plus I consider them friends so they may address me as they wish." Kio still looked disgruntled but of course, he wouldn't allow this to ruin his night with Soubi.

"Whatever! Come on, lets go in," Kio grabbed his arm before Soubi could protest and led him to the entrance. Soubi stared at the place. It was HUGE.

The outside was a chrome color with blurred glass doors. The words "Destiny's Underground" was put in chrome letters above the double doors.

A man and woman, both dressed in black outfits, stood outside the entrance, bouncers. Kio waved to one of them as he approached, "hey! Yu-chan!" The woman turned and grinned at Kio.

She was pretty, a girl who appeared no more then sixteen, although had to be over twenty-one due to the club's age minimum. She had short black hair with bangs the covered some of her eyes and beige skin. She was thin and wore black sunglasses to match her all black outfit.

"Kio! Welcome back! I didn't expect to see you for awhile!" The man next to her, nodded at Kio and Soubi acknowledging their presence. Kio turned to Soubi, "Sou-chan, this is Sakagami Yuffie, she's a bouncer here."

Yuffie smiled warmly, "Evening!" Soubi nodded, "Likewise." Kio turned towards the other man, "That's Leon over there, doesn't give out his last name, he works with Yu-

chan as a bouncer too."

Leon was apparently uninterested in interacting with them again. He was tall and muscular yet thin at the same time. He had shoulder length brown hair and a back outfit similar to Sakagami's.

Kio turned back to the girl bouncer, "Sorry Yu-chan, me and Soubi gotta get going, we'll see you later?" Sakagami smiled, "KK! Have fun inside" She opened one of the doors for them and they entered the infamous nightclub.

**

* * *

-Second chapter up! Review PLZ**

**-Ok, I'm too lazy to type more chapters today, so I'll update 3 and 4 tomorrow.**

**-YAY! Soubi gets to meet someone special in the next chapter….**


	3. Allure

**-Chapter 3**

**-Allure**

**-LovelessRitsuka**

_**Author's notes:** Just a few things you might want to know…Ok, this week I will be updating stories non-stop because of Spring Break! Unfortunately I won't update as much afterwards although I'll try my best to get as much done as possible._

_-**Also, **To **Lady Storm**, Thank you for telling me about the anonymous reviews thing! I had no idea...I'm kind of an idiot If you haven't noticed. _

_-Also **to** **Everyone**, Sorry for the mistakes on spelling and stuff (I noticed this when I read it again). _

_-Oyea and to **Oakini**, I'm a Gundam Seed fan and I decided to include characters from that along with Kingdom Hearts. (Kira's sooo smexy!) (RikuxSora 4EVER!)_

**Sorry for taking your time…Now on with the Story!**

* * *

The first thing Soubi realized was that the club had soundproof walls and very blurred doors. As he got in he could hear the blaring music coming from a pair of double doors just a few feet away.

The inside was just like the outside, chrome walls with glass doors. A woman with long raven hair stood in front of the double doors.

"Welcome to Destiny's Underground…choose your path and meet your fate." The woman spoke in a solemn voice. Kio pulled Soubi towards the double doors as the woman stepped aside to grant them access.

The unbearable noise screeched in his ears. He glanced around at the mass amount of people dancing and rubbing against each other. _Dancing is their excuse…_

Kio seemed excited as he began to dance, slowly swallowed by the crowd. Soubi sighed, he wasn't the "dance" type, Seimei had always somehow made him enjoy himself.

The rich blonde smiled sadly at his lover's memory. He stepped out of the loud room only to find that the woman was no longer there. _Must be on break…_

Soubi looked around at the four remaining doors. Suddenly, his eyes traveled to the one on the right, just a few feet away from the double doors where he currently stood.

_It seemed to lure him_…

He shrugged, not knowing where else to go; he walked over to the simple glass door. His hand trembled as he placed it on the chrome handle. _What's wrong with me! _

Soubi opened the door to find himself staring at a mass amount of clapping men and women. Not just clapping even, some whooped, others hollered, and some even whistled.

He followed their gaze to a small stage at the center of the center of the room. The stage was a circular one with a single pole and on that pole…a boy. He couldn't possible have been more than fourteen!

He was thin, with shoulder length black hair and cute little black cat ears and tail still intact. He wore a black spiky collar with a chain attached on his neck along with tight black shorts and a small loose black tank top, exposing more than a kid his age should let others see. _(I WANNA SEE! XD sorry, couldn't help it.)_

Soubi couldn't believe his eyes as the boy maneuvered around the pole. He felt his cheeks grow warm as he witnessed what he considered the sexiest thing alive! He sure could move!

Soubi thought this, as he watched him do twirls around the pole, holding on with his legs as his head was inches away from the floor. The boy licked his fingers, a seductive look of untouchable beauty in his cold violet eyes.

His eye's remained glued to the stage until three minutes later when the routine ended. This was followed by loud applause, whistles, and yells such as "Yo sexy! Want me to remove those ears for ya?" or "Take off them clothes next time!"

The boy stepped off the stage as a woman with turquoise hair in pigtails began to go around the tables, collecting money for his "performance."

"Would you like a table sir?" Soubi broke away from his thoughts to find a woman standing beside him. She had short blond/brown hair and wore a black outfit (apparently the employee uniform) only that her outfit seemed more revealing then the others. Instead of tight black pants, a tight mini skirt took its place.

"Sir? Table?" The woman asked him again, a perplexed look passed her face. Soubi nodded, "yes please." She grinned, "Right this way!"

She led him to a table directly in front of the stage. Soubi sat down as the woman smirked at him mischievously. "I saw how you looked at him, you interested?"

Soubi looked up to meet the woman's question gaze and felt his face grow warm as it had before. "Ummm…what exactly do you mean?" She blinked in surprise, "New at this aren't ya? Well, I'll tell you later. Name's Katsuko by the way!"

He nodded and smiled at her, "Charmed, I'm Agatsuma Soubi," he extended a hand which she happily accepted. Suddenly realization struck her.

"Wait…Soubi? Agatsuma Soubi? The Agatsuma Soubi?" Soubi grinned, "Yes, but please don't tell anyone about my presence, I really just want to relax."

Katsuko eased up, "Don't worry, my lips are sealed! Well, before I go, would you like to meet him?"

Soubi lowered his gaze, "about that, can you tell me more about him first?" Katsuko nodded, smiling warmly at the rich man's shyness, she took a seat in front of him.

"Alrighty then, where to begin…"

**

* * *

-So this was the third chapter, hope you enjoyed, PLZ REVIEW!**

**-Yea so anyways,** _next chapter we get to meet the _smexy_ dancer who Soubi seems to have a fondness for. _

**-I already wrote the next chapter and just need to type and upload. Of course, I've decided to wait until tomorrow so I can get some decent_ reviews_ and my hand hurts anyways. **_Typing with an injured hand is NOT a good idea…_


	4. Remembering

**-Chapter 4**

**-Remembering**

**-LovelessRitsuka**

**_Author's notes-_ **_Sorry for the late update! I know I promised it yesterday but…I had things to do so I'm really sorry. (Forgive me?) Oyea, Thanks to everyone that reviewed!_

**Zafaraamry- **_wow, that's weird…you wouldn't happen to live in South Florida by the way?_

**Loveless19-**_ Yea, I've watched all the episodes (MANY TIMES) and unfortunately only read volume 1 of the manga. Volume 2 doesn't come out till June round here so yea I'm dying…Although I managed to find a couple of translations and some scanlations too but, it wasn't much._

**The Yaoi Pimpette- _LOL_** _wow!_

**Waterfall Shinobi- **_Awww..you're so nice to me! Thank you! Oyea another SoraxRiku fan! XD OMG they're just sooo damn cute together! (stops before going insane from the hotness)_

**Sorry for taking your time, on with the story!**

* * *

"Aoyagi Ritsuka, that's his name, cute huh?" Soubi's jaw hit the table nearly causing Katsuko's shaky cup to fall.

"Ao-Aoya-Aoyagi?" Katsuko nodded solemnly, "Yup! Cursed family that one." Soubi recovered from shock and decided to ask the inevitable question.

"Any relation to Aoyagi Seimei?" Katsuko eyes widened, she looked genuinely surprised. "Agatsuma-san, you knew Ritsuka-kun's older brother?"

It was confirmed, the boy who'd been moving his body (drool) on that pole, was his dead lover's little bother, could things get any worse?

He highly doubted Seimei would be all to pleased to see his younger brother, who was incredible cute by the way, being gawked at by older men and women as he twirled around in barely any clothes around a pole.

_Wait…did I just think he was cute! Not even cute, INCREDIBLY CUTE?_

Soubi prayed that Seimei wasn't turning in his grave if he could hear Soubi's perverted thoughts over his brother. He pushed his worries away to find Katsuko was taking a drink of water.

"I knew him, we were close friends, but I only saw his brother once…at his funeral," Soubi's face darkened as he spoke.

Katsuko nodded sympathetically, "I'm sorry, Ritsuka-kun came to after his brother's death. We don't really know why the boss is letting him work here either. He's underage but he made an exception…I wonder why?"

Her face temporarily held a suspicious look, but she shrugged off whatever she'd been thinking and continued. "Ritsuka-kun wasn't very talkative and his eyes…they're so cold…heck they still are! But, maybe talking to someone who has experienced the same pain he has might get him to smile a bit."

Katsuko spoke the last sentence more to herself then to Soubi. He nodded in agreement, "Yes, maybe, can you bring him here? I'd like to meet him now."

Katsuko stood up from her chair and straightened her skirt. "One cute underage dancer coming up!" She left , heading a room by the bar.

Soubi began to wonder about him, "Ritsuka…,"he found himself whisper.

"SO THERE YOU ARE YOU LEFT-ME-ALONE-PERSON!" Soubi flinched at the sudden and VERY loud noise; he turned to find an angry/annoyed blonde glaring at him.

"Hello Kio, didn't expect to find you here." Kio took the seat next to him, still fuming. "I just spent about hour looking for you," Kio grinned deviously, "Ne, Sou-chan, I didn't know you were into this type of entertainment?"

He nudged his friend in the shoulder as he eyed the pole directly in front of their table. Soubi sighed, "Kio, im nit a pervert…" Kio looked like Soubi had said the moon was purple cheese, "WHAAAAAAT! NO WAY!"

Soubi chucked lightly at his friend's reaction. Kio let the subject drop as he watched a woman approach their table, behind her a younger looking boy with barely any clothes on following.

Kio opened his mouth to speak but, Soubi beat him to it. "Thank you Katsuko!" Kio stared at the rich blonde's delighted expression while watching the younger boy.

_What EXACTLY had he been doing before he arrived?_

Katsuko nodded, she grabbed the boy by the shoulder and placed him in front of her. "Ritsuka-kun, this man wants to talk to you! I think you'll enjoy chatting with him, he's very kind."

Katsuko left the Ritsuka and began to walk off to the bar, but not before turning around and giving a Soubi a smile and a wink.

Ritsuka stood there awkwardly; hair tousled and sweat dripping down his forehead. Soubi decided to pay attention to one particular drop of sweat as it came down his neck, on his chest and into his shirt.

_What does he want with me? Katsuko-chan said he only wanted to talk?_

Of course, Kio was not happy. Kio was not happy at all as he watched his friend/crush watching the boy with such intensity and completely ignoring him. Oh yes, Kio was MOST DEFINITELY not happy

"Sou-chan, why's that kid her-Kio, I'd like to fuck Ritsuka, please leave so I can tear his clothes off with my teeth and fuck him till he can't breath."

Kio's face became scarlet as he saw his friend say these words very serious-like. Soubi raised an eyebrow, "Kio? I said I'd like to talk to Ritsuka alone, can you leave us for awhile?"

He sighed in relief; he REALLY hoped Soubi hadn't said what he though he'd said. "Hmph! Fine, I'll be back soon, just don't scar that kid for life or nothing you pedophile!"

Kio quickly got out of his chair and out the door. Soubi and Ritsuka cringed at this.

Ritsuka + Soubi's mind _PEDOPHILE?_

Soubi, now somewhat humiliated turned to the now more nervous boy. "I'm sorry to disturb you Ritsuka, but I needed to know…are you really Seimei's brother?" He watched the boy's amethyst eyes twinkle with loss and just smallest amount of happiness thinking of his late brother.

He turned to him, with the same expression in his eyes and a small almost excited smile on his face, "You knew my brother?" Soubi nodded smiling warmly at the boy, "Yes, Seimei and I were close friends, I miss him terribly so when I came here and saw you…you resemble him so much…so I had to know…if you knew him too."

He finished with a wanting tone, wanting something he couldn't have. He turned his gaze to Ritsuka, to find him smiling thoughtfully; his cold eyes had softened up. "It's okay, I miss him too."

Soubi nodded, then realized that Ritsuka was still standing up! "Oh! I'm sorry! Please sit down," he said as he motioned his hand towards the chair in front of him.

Ritsuka glanced at the chair and took a seat in front of the rich man. Soubi smiled, "My name's Agatsuma Soubi, I'm very pleased to meet you." He extended a hand towards the younger boy.

Ritsuka eyes it suspiciously, unsure of whether to accept it or not. He apparently decided to trust Soubi and extended his hand as well.

"Aoyagi Ritsuka," He spoke seemingly unamused, his eyes were slowly going back to their cold manner. Soubi took Ritsuka's hand in his own.

_His hands are sooo soft…_

Soubi couldn't resist, he found himself doing the strangest thing.

He brought the hand up to his lips and kissed it tenderly.

**

* * *

-_OMG! __Ok, sorry I'm surprised at my own story. Hope you enjoyed, _****plz review**! 

**(Free Photos of Ritsuka on Pole from previous chapter and Ritsuka/Soubi plushies to all who review!)**

_-Anyways, Next chapter we get to find out more about Ritsuka's life, before and after Seimei._

_**-I'll update soon!**_


	5. Never Ending Shadows

-**Chapter 5**

**-Never Ending Shadows**

**-LovelessRitsuka**

**_-Author's notes- OMG I AM SO SORRY! (SHAME) After spring break ended…shit happened…and I couldn't go back on the computer. I just got back online yesterday! Anyways, deepest apologies to all, much love to all who reviewed although I have yet to check all of them. I'll be posting longer chapters now since summer finally started for me and if I get an idea I'll post another chappie soon. GLAD TO BE BACK!_**

_-_**I will also continue chapters for You Belong To Me and Only Me so be sure to check that out if you're interested. This story is currently in the "M" section so look it up over there.**

**Sans Amoure- **_I couldn't find your story? Sorry! No, actually Katsuko doesn't have feelings for Ritsuka in this story, except somewhat motherly ones but that's it! (I find it disturbing for her to like Ritsuka in the anime/manga, so yea NOT GONNA HAPPEN IN THIS STORY!) Don't worry about how long your review is, I personally like long reviews so thank you very much! YAY another KH fan!_

**Zafaraamy- **_…Alright…I must say this is getting rather interesting. I wouldn't happen to know you in real life or something right?_

**Amyrose300- **_(IS TACKLED and laughs) Alright! I read it! I'll try to find pics…mind getting off me now?_

**Jenfur-** _Dude…I have Soubi issues too_….

**SoraSakura-**_ pics? Sry I have no pics despite how many people are asking for them. Although…I might draw some if I get in the mood…_

**KK, Sorry for taking your time…ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Ritsuka's eyes widened, as he felt tender lips brush his hand. All the while Soubi was going nuts inside his head.

_WTF! He's gonna think I'm crazy!9u0-)...?...!_

Soubi, keeping his cool "rich bastard" demeanor gently removed his lips from the younger boy's hand.

He looked up with ease and smiled gently at him. He returned to his original sitting position and returned Ritsuka's hand.

"So Ritsuka, what is a young boy like yourself working in place like this anyhow? I'm certain Seimei wouldn't approve of this?"

Ritsuka blushed and looked at his hands, carefully folded on his lap.

"Mother said I should get a job…to make money," the flustered boy replied uncertainly.

Soubi raised an eyebrow, _his mom made him get a job at a strip club? WTF? _

"I see…and why this job? Would no other place hire you or do you enjoy working here…?"

"NO! I mean…" Ritsuka blushed furiously at what this man might have thought of him.

"Working here is okay, I mean I don't hate it. Katsuko-san and most of the workers are very kind, and well my school won't allow kids to have jobs so…the boss said he would keep my job quiet if I would…"

Soubi nodded, "I see, Ritsuka…if you don't mind me asking…which school do you attend?"

Ritsuka raised an eyebrow, "Shimakedazawa Middle School, or Shimakita for short…"

Soubi smiled inwardly at Ritsuka cuteness, "Well, Ritsuka, do you like ice-cream?"

The boy eyes lit up instantly and he nodded quickly.

You see Ritsuka LOVED ice-cream. No Joke.

Seimei knew this of course, and every other Saturday, at approximately 2 in the afternoon, Seimei would sneak his younger brother out of their home to indulge in the frozen delicacy at the local park, where an ice-cream truck was present practically the whole day on Saturday.

"Well, if you like, I could take you for ice-cream tomorrow, after school that is."

Soubi stared at the fragile boy whose hair shaded his eyes.

_Why are you so kind?_

_Why do you care?_

_About someone…_

_As worthless as me_

"….I would like that…if it's not too much trouble that is Agatsuma-Sama."

Soubi smiled a genuine smile, fatherly it seemed, "Please just call me Soubi."

Ritsuka looked up, amethyst eyes curious, like a kitten, "….Soubi?"

"That's right, that's my name...Oh look at how much time has already past…I truly am sorry Ritsuka but I must be going."

Soubi flashed an apologetic smile as he stood up and walked away, "See you after school..," the artist spoke as he left with his back turned.

Ritsuka was in shock…A man had just asked him out and he'd said yes.

_HOLD IT! This is NOT a date. Why did I even think that? This is simply my brother's friend taking me out to get some ice-cream…wait "taking me out…" CRAP! Ritsuka calm down, NOTHING is going to happen…he's an adult and you are a kid…therefore it CAN NOT be considered a date in anyway whatsoever. _**(yea that's what he thinks…)**

Standing up, he began walking toward the dressing room, eager to leave and see how things would play out between Soubi and himself.

**

* * *

Ok…I COULD leave you guys here…but I feel like I owe you guys…after all, I didn't REALLY mean to leave you people for a month. For those who an apology was not good enough…Here is the only gift I can offer, a longer chapter.**

**Back to the Story!**

* * *

After integration from Katsuko-san and a bunch of squealing from his fellow co-workers who thought Ritsuka was "lucky to be able to enjoy ice-cream with a kajillionaire," the tired kitty retreated from his workplace, and headed home.

It was midnight and he saw the sky only as endless shadows who would follow him as long he dared breathe under her.

Sure, many would think it was crazy for a boy with his looks and age to walk alone in this city, but Ritsuka was used to it and to him it was nowhere out of the ordinary.

Besides, he already knew what routes were fastest and which were safest as well as some he'd rather not talk about.

He arrived home, turning the door knob and letting himself in.

Mother was asleep, one of the only good things that came from having to work so late.

He tiptoed to up the stairs into his room, shortly after closing and locking the door.

Closing his bedroom door, he found himself in ultimate darkness.

He walked to his bed and settled down, not bothering to take off his work clothes as he snuggled on his pillow.

Ritsuka had once been afraid of the darkness, frightened at every little shadow that moved at the corner of his eyes.

Seimei had been the light that made them disappear, but the shadows took him away…and now Ritsuka himself was consumed, living with them…

_Trapped forever…_

_A puppet_

_Controlled by his master_

_Blindfolded and tied_

_He follows…_

_Neverending._

**

* * *

-OK! I'm sorry but I HAVE to end it there. I want to try to continue my other story.**

**-_REVIEW PLEASE!_**_ **I won't hesitate to leave you for another month if I must.**_

-_Alright, so Ritsuka's life isn't too great, and Soubi asked him out on a friendly outing…or at least that's what Ritsuka thinks…STAY TUNED FOR RITSUKA AND SOUBI'S "Friendly outing." COMING NEXT CHAPTER!_


	6. Memories in a Mirror

-**Chapter 6**

**-Memories in a Mirror**

_**A/N- **Hiya! Anyways, I am sorry that I'm not updating so much, mainly because I'm working on my KH stories. Also, I **WILL NOT BE WRITING MORE LOVELESS STORIES**. I will finish this one but don't expect to see new stories from me, except if they're KH that is._

**-MUCH LOVE TO MY WONDERFUL REVIEW PEOPLE! YOU ARE THE ONLY REASON I'M UPDATING THIS!**

**-_Bad NEWS…I am running out of inspiration for _You Belong to Me and Only Me._ This story MAY be discontinued if I don't get something to make me write more. _**

**_If you have questions regarding this story or suggestions, feel free to PM me_. **

**-Unloveable – **_wow, five reviews straight? THANK YOU! I'm glad you are enjoying my story. Oh, about my hand? I twisted it by accident but its fine now, no worries!_

_**-Enjoy, LovelessRitsuka**_

* * *

"Ritsuka…breakfast is ready…come downstairs…"

Sleepy amethyst eyes slowly opened, a thin boy sat up on his bed while rubbing his eyes lazily.

"Ritsuka?"

Knocking could be heard inside the bedroom coming from outside.

"I'm coming Mom!"

The knocking stopped; footsteps could be heard at first, and then faded as the woman outside walked back downstairs.

Ritsuka quickly made his bed, he then picked out a long-sleeved black shirt and black pants to match.

Opening his bedroom door, he could hear his mother washing dishes downstairs.

With an emotionless face, he headed toward the bathroom to straighten himself up.

The hall was dark, the Aoyagi home held no windows in their upstairs hallway. Ritsuka came opened the bathroom, the first thing he saw was the mirror.

A skinny boy could be seen in the mirror, with a feminine face and body to boot. Hollow eyes filled up with sadness as he neared the mirror.

Ritsuka's face was like porcelain, a perfect porcelain doll from afar with no imperfections.

But up close, he could see the slight tint of grey under his eyes that would soon be noticed even from afar.

* * *

"_Look at your face!"_

_A woman with long raven-black hair yelled at the small boy whose bloodied face was pressed against a mirror._

_The boy eyes turned to the mirror, eyes filling up with tears as he gazed at his own helpless reflection._

"_Give it back to him! It's not yours!"_

_The woman's cries were loud and horrid; you could sense that she was slowly breaking down into tears. _

"_Why…are you here…"_

_The boy saw his mother's reflection, head bowed and shoulders shaking._

_Her grasp on his hair loosened, until she eventually let go. Only insanity could be seen in her eyes as she lifted her face, with a final cry she darted from the bathroom, her face in her hands._

_The boy continued to stare at the mirror and felt his cheek. A bruise had begun to form, but he didn't care._

"_Why is it you cry so much mommy?" The thin ten-year old whispered to himself as his finger decided to smear the blood on his face._

* * *

Ritsuka combed his hair, and brushed his teeth. Faking a grin on his face, he left the bathroom and walked downstairs.

Going into the kitchen, his mother was now drying dishes it seemed.

He sat on the chair at the wooden rectangular table which fit no more then four people and noticed a plate of pancakes with syrup and cup of white milk beside it.

He picked up the fork and knife, also on the table and ate slowly at first, taking quick glances at his mom every few bites.

Mrs. Aoyagi didn't do much of anything, she continued to dry dishes with a simple kitchen towel decorated with rose petal designs, her eyes hidden by her black bangs.

Ritsuka finished his pancakes and in three fast gulps, finished his milk.

"Mom, I'll see you after school, I'm leaving now."

His mom stopped, holding a dish in one hand and the towel in the other.

"Ritsuka, have a nice day! Be back before six." His mother's tone was high and girly, she was apparently in a good mood, and Ritsuka felt his lips quirk up into a real smile.

He left the plate and cup on the table, and headed out of the kitchen and out the door.

It was a nice day in Tokyo, bright but not hot, a slight breeze past the boy as he strode down the street.

"Today's the day I meet with Soubi, I wonder if he remembers?" He mumbled to himself, as he arrived at the school entrance.

"Good Morning Ritsuka-kun!" A loud high-pitched voice emanated from behind him.

A tall girl stood behind him waving her arms frantically, a bright genuine smile on her cute face.

She ran towards him and they began to walk side by side as they entered the school.

She looked the same as always, her long pink hair tied up in pigtails, pink tail wagging happily behind her, big jade eyes gleaming with overbearing happiness.

"Good Morning Yuiko," Ritsuka replied, showing obvious disinterest as Yuiko began blathering about how she had struggled with yesterday's English homework.

They walked in, a horde of girls glaring at Yuiko as she jumped up and down in excitement while chatting with the black-haired boy beside her.

They took their seats and Shinonome-sensei walked, ready to start a lesson.

Ritsuka looked out the window, ignoring the lesson as he wondered about a certain blonde who had an engagement with him after school.

* * *

Class was finally over; Yuiko had left early due to a dentist appointment. He smiled remembering Yuiko's distraught face as she whined about how her dentist was "mean" and only wanted to yank out her teeth.

Ritsuka stepped out of the building, brown backpack on his back as he headed for entrance.

Leaning against a wall, was the man from the club!

He grinned, Soubi hadn't forgotten!

Eagerly, he ran towards the blonde, who was smoking a cigarette. Ritsuka's grin faded as he noticed the smoke.

"You're smoking…in front of a school?"

Soubi turned to find a small perturbed boy, fist clenched at his sides and face twisted in disbelief.

He smiled warmly at him, then removed the cigarette from his mouth and stepped on it.

"Hello Ritsuka how was school today?" The man appeared very peaceful and normal although his wardrobe looked quite expensive, was that a Gucci overcoat?

"Fine, nothing out of the ordinary if that's what you mean, "the boy answered non-chalantly, closing his eyes.

"Did you think about me?"

Ritsuka blushed immediately, eyes opening in embarrassment.

"N-n-no! Why would I think about you anyways?"

The blonde was smiling, successfully concealing a chuckle that threatened to escape his lips at the boy's cuteness.

"Shall we go then?" Soubi asked, offering a hand to Ritsuka.

A tinge of pink which had earlier faded, returned to his face, he took the taller man's arm and closed his eyes in annoyance and possible humiliation.

"Fine, let's just go."

Soubi nodded, and the two began to walk down street and deeper into the city of Tokyo.

**

* * *

-I'm tired…-yawns- anyways, you like?**

**-REVIEW! Let's make it to 100+ Reviews!**

**- Alright, so Soubi finally picked up Ritsuka…Let the Sexcapades begin! (JK)**


End file.
